Aura
by metro.max
Summary: Ty Lee had always been particularly good at reading people's auras. [oneshot]


**Disclaimer: **Avatar: the Last Airbender is not mine. Universal tear.

**Author's Notes:** Just a little oneshot to tide over the Tokka-hungry. Ty Lee is so funny. :D Whoah. I had to do some research for this, so you'd better be amazed. I never do research. Not even for homework, which I should be doing right now. Mmm... if you want to know what the different color auras actually mean, do a little research at http://www (dot) paganspath (dot) com/meta/colordef (dot) htm. That's where I got my info.

And on that interesting note, make sure _you_ **REVIEW**.

Alisa

_

* * *

_

_Aura_

"Hey, Cutie!" Ty Lee greeted her opponent cheerfully, sticking her face in his. He drew back quickly and Ty Lee smiled—he was such a fun enemy to have.

Azula had insisted they hunt down the Avatar today (but what day didn't she?), and who was Ty Lee to tell her no? He and his traveling buddies were surprisingly easy to track down and now they were engaged in a rather amusing battle. Azula was busy shooting lightning at the Avatar and the Waterbending girl while Mai was looking bored as she battled the little blind girl, leaving the cute warrior all to Ty Lee.

Throwing a punch at his shoulder, Ty Lee observed with a bright smile, "Your aura is especially blue today!"

The Cutie ducked her punch in response and she laughed.

"My aura is extra pink today!" she said, throwing another jab in his direction. "Don't you think blue and pink are so compatible? We'd be perfect together!"

A look of surprised horror crossed his face and Ty Lee nearly blocked the chi flowing through his arm.

"Did you know you have pink in your aura? By your fourth chakra?"

Ty Lee giggled and nearly forgot to duck as he swung his arm at her head. With two swift punches she blocked the chi in one arm, rendering it useless. She flashed the Cutie a bright smile.

"Did you know that pink in the aura can mean love?" Ty Lee went on. He backed up and she followed, squinting normally wide eyes at him. "It's not very strong, but definitely there! Are you in love with someone?"

His eyes widened and Ty Lee noticed a large red spike suddenly in his aura. She laughed delightedly, thinking of just how funny it was that he was uncomfortable.

"You're in love!" she declared brightly, clapping her hands just long enough for him to pull out his machete and assume a stance in front of her.

"I am not!" the Cutie said firmly, and Ty Lee's smiled grew as she continued her attack of the warrior.

"You are!" she said, and just missed his other arm. "But who are you in love with?"

His eyes shot to where Mai was fighting with the blind girl and Ty Lee managed to block the chi to his other arm before the shock sank in. She stopped in her tracks.

"You're in love with Mai?" she asked, bewildered, head cocked to one side. "But why would you be in love with Mai? She's so depressing!"

"I'm not in love with Mai!" the Cutie shouted, his arms swinging uselessly at his sides as he frowned angrily at the machete by his feet.

Ty Lee did a back flip around him and blocked the chi to his leg as he tried to kick her. He wobbled dangerously on his remaining leg.

"Then who are you in love with, Cutie?" she asked, peering at him from between her legs.

He tried to focus his eyes on the acrobat in front of him, but they still found their way to where the blind girl was twisting the Earth under Mai's feet. Ty Lee righted herself as the Cutie toppled over face first into the grass. She squinted at the blind girl.

"Her aura has some pink too!" Ty Lee cried merrily. "Is she in love with you too?"

His eyes widened before narrowing and dipping into a frown. "Toph's not in love with me," he said, trying to sit up and failing.

"Then she sure has a funny aura!" Ty Lee giggled, moving into a handstand before flipping her legs over her head.

"Her aura _isn't_ funny," the Cutie snapped, his voice muffled with grass.

Ty Lee stood over him. "You're in love with her!" she laughed again. "And she's in love with you!" She did a delighted flip.

"Ty Lee!"

The girl in question looked up to find Azula calling her. "Come on!"

"Coming, Azula!" called Ty Lee, adding a cheery wave to her friend. She turned back to the Cutie with a wink. "Say hello to your girlfriend for me!"

Sokka groaned and dropped his head into the dry grass beneath him, breathing in a lungful of dirt.

"How does _she_ know Suki?" asked a voice over Sokka's shoulder.

There was a contemplative silence, then: "Let's get you up, Ponytail. You know, sometimes I wonder why it takes her so long to defeat you." Toph hooked an arm under each of his shoulders and hulled him up to his feet. "It's not as if it's hard or anything."

"Hey!"

Toph laughed and ran after Aang and Katara, leaving Sokka standing unsteadily, trying to right the flow of his chi. Squinting his eyes like he had seen that crazy acrobat do, he studied Toph. Now that he thought about it, she _did_ look a little pink around the edges….

_FIN._


End file.
